Not Forever, but Enough
by GoToGirl101
Summary: AU of sorts. Major spoilers if you're not caught in the manga! Akasha and Tsukune talking about where to go from where they are now.


Okay, so in this AU we're pretending that three Dark Lords didn't explode with Alucard. This is what I picture would happen if Akasha and Tsukune had time to talk.

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Tsukune groaned as he stretched. The hospital chairs weren't the best place to sleep, but he had volunteered to watch over Akasha. Each member of the Newspaper Club had taken turns watching their friend, and today happened to be Tsukune's turn. After the epic battle against Alucard, Akasha had been the one who needed the most rest. The group had concluded that resurrecting must take a lot out of a person.

All of them were still a little confused over the fact that outer Moka had in fact been Akasha, Moka's mother. No one more confused or delighted than Moka. Technically, they were all still friends, right? Regardless, she was a friend's mother, if not their friend. Plus, it wasn't like the hospital was far from their dorms since they had brought her back to Yokai at the headmasters request.

Tsukune rubbed his eyes and sat up. His hair was messier that usual and his eyes had bags under them from lack of actual sleep. He blushed as he wiped the side of his cheek, realizing that he had drooled.

"You should go back to your dorm." Akasha softly said.

Tsukune jumped a little at the sound of her voice. He looked at her tired face. She looked exactly like she had when she had refused to drink his blood because she was worried about his recovery. Did that still count as Akasha if she had been Omote?

"Uh," Tsukune brilliantly replied.

Akasha smiled gently at the boy, "Don't be so silly. Just go to your bed."

"I can't." Tsukune mumbled avoiding eye contact and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Can't or won't?" Akasha asked as her eyebrows furrowed. He stood up, but looked at the floor as he walked closer to her bed. She sighed, "Just go back to the dorms. I can handle myself just find."

Tsukune sat on the edge of the bed and watched his hands in fascination. He bit the bottom of his lip. He took a deep breath and reached for her hand.

"Tsukune?"

"I'mreallygladyou'reokay." Tsukune stammered.

Akasha blinked a few times in confusion. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Tsukune timidly looked her in the eyes. "I'm really glad you're okay. I was really afraid," Tsukune cleared his throat and tried to hold back his tears, "I was terrified that I'd lose you." He squeezed her hand ever so slightly. "This is...confusing."

"Yeah," Akasha answered, "I'm sorry."

"I'm really glad, though." Tsukune smiled, "I'm glad I get to see you again, Moka. Ugh, I mean Akasha! Sorry!" Tsukune blushed and let go of her hand so he could flail his arms. "I'm really sorry! It's just that I've called you Moka for so long that I." He then began to make incoherent noises that were meant to be an apology and explanation.

Akasha, not knowing what else to do, laughed. Tsukune paused his babbling to watch the older of the two laugh. It was the same as before. A light, cheerful laugh that warmed Tsukune's heart. A smile grew on Tsukune's face. He couldn't resist the temptation of reaching his hand out and moving a strand away from her face.

Akasha's laughter was replaced by a nostalgic smile. She had all the memories of when she was 'Omote', and all the feelings that came with those memories. "This is wrong, you know?"

Tsukune frowned, "What do you mean?"

Akasha slowly moved Tsukune's hand from her cheek. She held his hand with both of hers. She focused on his soft, gentle, loving hand as she spoke.

"I'm a lot older than you are. There is also Moka and the rest of the girls to consider. Plus, it'd just never work out." She looked up, "We can never be anything more than friends. Whatever allusion you had with Omote should die here."

"My allusion with Omote?" Tsukune repeated.

"That's right." Akasha sighed, "It's for the best."

"The best for who?" Tsukune shook his head. "If I want to I can imagine a life with you. No one can control my thoughts."

"Tsukune, this won't work." Akasha insisted.

"It doesn't have to." Tsukune retorted, "But giving up hasn't been something either one of us has done the past couple of years. We don't have to be bond to life if you don't want to, but at least give us a chance."

Akasha looked up at his determined eyes and pulled him in an embrace. "You're a naive boy, and I'm a wise woman. If I really did have you, I'd never let you go. However, this isn't a matter of me, it's of my daughter's happiness which is my priority."

"Akasha," Tsukune whispered. He was still really confused by his feelings for Akasha, Omote, and Moka, but he didn't want to lose either one. He was positive about that much.

"We will always be friends, that much I can promise." She kissed his cheek and let him go.

"I love you." Tsukune whispered.

Akasha closed her eyes and tried to think of what to reply. He was far too stubborn for his own good. Tsukune boldly leaned closer to her and rested his forehead against hers.

"What if," Tsukune suggested, "Just for today, we pretended that the rest of the world didn't exist? I know you thing we're made to brake, but just today, we can imagine."

Akasha let out a laugh. "Just for today?"

"It's better than denying our feelings forever because at least we'll have today in our memories." Tsukune smiled gently.

Akasha sighed before opening her eyes and smiling. "You're very persuasive and charming. I don't know if you're really human or a charmer of sorts."

"I'll be whoever and whatever you want." Tsukune blushed at his own lame statement.

Akasha smiled and touched his cheek, "Only for today."

XXX

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
